


One Sock, Two Sock, Red Sock, Blue Sock (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-13
Updated: 2009-05-13
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有时候袜子真<em>不仅仅</em>是袜子</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Sock, Two Sock, Red Sock, Blue Sock (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Sock, Two Sock, Red Sock, Blue Sock](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/54027) by islandsmoke. 



 

**幸福生活**

 

 

Title: One Sock, Two Sock, Red Sock, Blue Sock

Author: islandsmoke （<http://islandsmoke.livejournal.com/> ）

Translation：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom：Harry Potter

Pairing: Snape/Lupin

Rating: R

Warnings: A little humor, a little angst, a little fluff

 

Disclaimer：

The Potterverse is not mine, I just play with it, and intend no offense or infringement.

 

Summary:

Sometimes a sock really _isn’t_ just a sock.  


A/N:

For Amorettea's prompt: _A quiet night at home, comparing socks._ It didn’t turn out anything like I had planned.

Thanks to Snegurochka for beta help.

This was a Sycophant Hex's Featured Story at Eros & Sappho, May 2006

 

 

原文地址：

<http://users.insanejournal.com/_smoke_/12375.html>

 

 

授权：

 

Re: May I translate your Harry Potter Fanfic into Chinese?

2009年5月30日 周六下午10:32

发件人: "smoke&mirrors" <islandsmoke9[@]yahoo[.]com>

收件人: "Doris" <lzqsk[@]yahoo[.]com[.]cn>

 

Doris,

 

Hi, yes, the emails did get lost in the spam folder, sorry.

 

You may translate the stories if you wish, under the conditions you listed.  Power Play will indeed be a project; good luck!

 

I'll look forward to seeing the finished product.

 

Thanks so much for asking!

~smoke

 

 

 

摘要：

有时候袜子真的 _不仅仅_ 是袜子

 

 

某鱼注：

请原谅我穷酸的题目

没什么需要小心的，如果被别的文虐了，就来看看吧XD

 

 

 

=== One Sock, Two Sock, Red Sock, Blue Sock 幸福生活===

 

 

 

Remus盘腿坐在壁炉前，背靠躺椅，手里捏着本拼字游戏（crossword puzzle book）。狼人冥思苦想，粉红的舌尖好像小动物般不时舔舔嘴唇，若隐若现，正努力寻找一个能代表 _sluggish_ _，_ 并且还是九个字母的单词。

 

“ _这_ 都是什么乱七八糟的？”Snape用低吼发泄不满，Lupin抬头，看到黑发男人抱着的东西，无意识抖了一下。

 

“呃，我们装袜子的抽屉？”

 

Snape把怀里的负担丢向被火光温暖的小地毯，叉腰，两手就撑在屁股上。“我知道你对自己收拾东西的能力一向不自信，所以也没期待能把袜子摆放到井井有条美观大方，但是，这种级别的杂乱无章绝对足够挑战神经最粗的忍耐程度了。”魔药教授指着面前的惨不忍睹，“而且，你究竟对我的东西做过什么？”

 

“我……啊……其实是在找东西。”

 

“从我的 _袜子_ 里找东西？Lupin，你果然没救了么？”

 

Remus叹了口气，把字谜书放在一边。“去商店的时候我忘记买安全套了，不过我知道你总是在什么地方藏着些应急物资，而且你进门之后，呃……”炉火映照下他脸上挂着羞赧，红扑扑的，“确实可以算情况紧急。”男人微微笑了，“我原本打算过后就整理的，说实话，可没想到又被打乱了。”

 

“ _又_ 被打乱？”

 

“你买回一条那么棒的深海鲈鱼（Orange Roughy），我自然也要帮忙切菜才行。”他朝苦着脸的黑发巫师伸出手，“过来吧，Severus，坐下一起动手怎么样，我保证连自己的袜子也收拾得整整齐齐。”

 

“我可不是小孩子随便哄哄就能糊弄的，”Snape撅嘴，“为什么你晚饭之后没有开始？”

 

Remus怯生生回答一句，“因为我忘了。”

 

“我真无法想象，就凭那副笨脑子你这么多年到底怎么活过来的？”Snape嘟嘟囔囔埋怨着一屁股坐到Remus身边。

 

狼人歪头，下巴蹭着魔药教授的肩，“我明白，你恼我弄乱了你的袜子，就像因为研究不出同麻瓜安全套那么有效的药剂，你和自己生气一样。”他对男人展开温柔的笑颜，鼓励道，“怎么样，Severus，好点儿了么？”

 

Snape重重叹了口气，翻转抽屉将所有五颜六色纠结成团的袜子倒出来。“我只是不喜欢那些东西而已。”

 

“我也不喜欢，但是临近满月，和狼人实施没有保护的性行为？”他把头摇成拨浪鼓，“我绝不会冒着传染你的危险，”侧身靠向Snape颈窝，Remus轻轻描画他下巴的线条，“不管我有多想要你。”

 

“Humph。”

 

Remus咧开嘴笑了，从大团的杂乱中揪出一只黑袜子，“没那么艰难。”冲Snape挤挤眼，他很快又找到了另一只，然后把它们卷起来扔进抽屉。Snape则俯身，一丝不苟地将这小团端端正正摆在右上角，接着鼓起勇气迎接挑战。

 

“你的，毫无疑问。”黄褐色的菱形花纹可真恶心，魔药教授挖掘着，寻找配对的那只。

 

“Minerva送的。她觉得我需要和我的苏格兰血统联系起来。”

 

“啥苏格兰血统？”

 

“我们一起喝酒的时候，她老是这么想。”

 

余光瞥见点儿什么，Remus费力拽起尖端的红色脚趾，推开其他，狼人举着一双红灰相间菱形花纹的长筒袜。“你也是？”

 

“没准儿我们骨子里都是苏格兰。”Snape接过来，卷好，整整齐齐将之码进抽屉。“还有更糟糕的。你见过Albus的么？粉色和橘黄。”

 

“当然没有！”Remus笑得呛了口气，“那上面也带格子么？”

 

“Merlin才知道。”Snape摇头，朝袜子堆伸手。

 

“小心！”Remus大叫一声，吓得Snape猛缩了回去，差点儿碰到浅绿色的及膝袜（knee sock）。

 

“我知道很难看，可你也不用这么扯着脖子嚷吧——诶诶那个 _动了_ 是么？”

 

Remus起身，拿过拨火棍把袜子捅进壁炉。随后，小心翼翼用脚拨弄着找出另一只，同样处理。大功告成，他在裤子上抹抹手，重新回来坐在地上。炉火瞬间迸发出耀眼的碧绿，夹着爆裂的银色火星。

 

“介意稍微解释一下么？”

 

Remus顽皮地笑笑，“Fred和George给的，我已经扔过两次了，可它们似乎被下了某种巡回导航咒（homing charm）。这东西让你很痒，而且特别不容易摆脱，另外有时候也会跳跳舞什么的。”

 

“跳舞？”

 

“要几个小时呢。”

 

“了解。”

 

Remus确定这回Snape在忍着笑意，不过长长的黑发遮住了男人的表情，他看不到而已。于是他不再深究，开始继续寻找另一只深褐色袜子。

 

 

~~~sock sock sock sock sock~~~

 

安安静静的工作持续了好一会儿，直到Snape皱眉，“怎么这堆东西也不见缩小呢？”

 

Remus猛然抬头，“什么意思？”

 

“袜子堆明显一点儿都没变，尽管抽屉已经塞满三分之一了。”他抽出魔杖，“而且我 _想_ Minerva之前送我的那几双我早就扔掉了。”

 

Remus收回手，让Snape能挥舞着魔杖检查看似无辜的织物，然后黑发男人又凑过去审视抽屉，“咒语在这里。我看得不是很明白，但似乎没有恶意。这抽屉从哪儿弄来的？”

 

“我婶婶家的旧阁楼。”

 

“所以说不像有黑魔法的样子？”

 

“应该没有。”Remus唇边卷起淡淡的微笑。

 

“可能是记忆咒（memory charm）一类的，”Severus收起魔杖，“很古老，大概按部就班存在好多年了。”他手扶膝盖坐下，眉头紧锁。

 

“别想那么多，Severus，记忆又伤害不了你。”但是当他伸手的瞬间，Remus禁不住浑身一凛。

 

Snape睥睨他，没说话，默默拿起另一只黑色长袜。

 

 

~~~sock sock sock sock sock~~~

 

沉默蔓延开去，Remus看到Snape静静坐在旁边手握浅蓝色的袜子，思绪荡漾。他一声不吭注视着黑发男人寻找配对，手指慢慢捏齐脚踝处淡黄的图案，工整折叠。Remus轻轻凑近，让两人肩靠肩，魔药教授看他时，狼人只是挑起一根眉毛。

 

“这是我妈咪的（me Mum’s）。”Severus恍惚间回归乡音，连忙咳了几声，搬出平日的语调，“那时候我大概七岁，总是把它们偷出来穿。”他举起长袜对上灯光，Remus看到脚踝处淡黄的图案其实是绣上去的猫，身子圆滚滚，显然出自孩童的画作。“我非常、非常喜欢。”强烈苦楚挤走了原先的表情，他粗鲁地把袜子扭成一团塞进抽屉。“所以十几年前我就把它们扔掉了。”

 

“于是……既然你那么喜欢，为什么要这样？”

 

Snape使劲儿耸肩，回应Remus的关切。

 

“你不觉得自己 _应当_ 有幸福的回忆？”

 

黑发男人的手剧烈颤抖，可他咬住嘴唇，几分钟后，Remus开始继续干活。

 

 

~~~sock sock sock sock sock~~~

 

所有黑袜子都属于Snape，其他多数是Remus的，也不尽然。

 

“ _Severus_ _？_ ”狼人举起长及膝盖，带有明亮斑纹的脚趾袜（toe sock）。Snape一把抢过去，胡乱塞在织物的最底下。

 

“我们十六岁那年堂姐给我的。她的幽默感曾经（had）相当扭曲。”

 

“曾经？”Remus翻找着袜子，随口问。

 

“也是十六岁那年，她死了。”

 

“哦。”Remus抬头，惋惜地眉梢轻蹙。

 

“别摆出这样一幅小狗的眼神。她恨我，我也恨她。”Snape粗野地戳着袜子堆。

 

Remus没吭声。有些东西是他敏感的爱人所拒绝讨论的，显然，对这份礼物的挂怀，还有所谓憎恶的堂姐，都包含在内。

 

“你扔过它们么？”来不及咽回去，问题自己从Remus口中蹦了出来，只得到Snape冰冷的沉默作为回答，但他留意到黑发男人小心翼翼把它们卷起来叠好，压在抽屉最底层。

 

 

~~~sock sock sock sock sock~~~

 

Remus伸手，抓出一大把柔软的浅蓝色羊毛，下个瞬间他身子僵硬，呆呆望着面前那四只束在一起的小小袜筒。木柴宁静燃烧，噼啪作响，听在耳中却像万马齐喑，几乎压过了脑中回荡起的撕心裂肺痛苦哀嚎。视线渐渐模糊，房间里除了看似纯洁的毛袜，好像什么都不存在了。

 

“Remus？”Snape的声音让他的心狠狠一紧，同时回到现实。“怎么了？”黑发男人带着不同寻常的柔软腔调，Remus整个人开始失去控制地剧烈痉挛。

 

“六岁那年妈妈织给我的。”他觉得喉咙干涩无力，“每当我变形，那些人就不得不把我锁进地下室，她担心我的脚……我的 _爪子_ ……在石头上受凉。第一次穿上的时候我把它们撕得粉碎。”Remus打着冷颤，“妈妈……”他哽咽了，“妈妈很忧郁，因为她不能关照我，不能阻止他们把我当怪物那样铐起来。”紧紧闭上眼睛，Remus继续，“其实我 _就是_ 个怪物。”他一边说一边用手指轻轻摩挲柔软的羊毛。“爸爸无法接受是他导致了我化狼症的事实，我想他恨死我了。”Remus用力眨眼，企图忍住灼热的刺痛。

 

“也许他是忍受不了自己无能为力？”Snape温和提出。

 

Remus凝视着毛袜，一针一针抚过细密的纹理，“妈咪总说她爱我。”

 

“可是，当然，你不信。”

 

褐发男人艰难吞咽了几下，将袜子放进抽屉。“当然不。”他继续埋头工作，仔细端详了一小会儿，Snape也捡起手边的活。

 

 

~~~sock sock sock sock sock~~~

 

“哦不……”Snape捏起一双白色手织袜，上面嬉闹的小狼崽跑来跑去。“别告诉我这是真的。”

 

Remus笑了，“Hermione给我织的，就是那年，她为家养小精灵（house-elve）织了一大堆各种各样类似的东西。你没收到？我以为她给每个人都准备了呢。

 

Snape绷着脸翻找一通，揪出黑色手织袜，银白的小蛇嘶嘶游走。和狼崽一样，它们都被施过咒语，坚定地在袜子上折腾不休。

 

褐发男人兴高采烈，“我挺喜欢的——直到其中一只咬了我的脚趾。”他发誓看到Snape唇角抽搐了一下，“Severus？”

 

“蛇很痒。”

 

“你真的 _穿_ 了？”

 

“它们看着那么暖和，而我办公室的地板晚上又冰凉。”

 

Remus笑得倒在地上，“我下次见到Hermione一定要告诉她。”

 

“你敢！除非你想让那些狼崽子带着永久粘贴咒（permanent sticking charm）成天叼着你的脚。”

 

 

~~~sock sock sock sock sock~~~

 

Remus惊喜地大叫一声，扑向毛绒绒的粉袜子。“Severus！”他高高擎着不让Snape抢走。

 

“还给我！”

 

强烈的愠怒让狼人立刻服从了。他坐下来凝视Snape，看那汹涌的情绪将平日波澜不惊的自控一扫而空。Snape盯住膝盖，手握成拳，微微发抖，死死攥着袜子不放。壁炉里传来细小的火花爆裂声，寂静中唯一的响动。当黑发男人开口，嗓音被刻板地压成了单调和冷漠。

 

“我奶奶亲手织的。”

 

Remus找出相配的另一只递过去，“她不会是……病了吧？”

 

“St. Mungo’s。他们说她疯了，我却觉得她是被下毒的。然后，我九岁那年她就过世了。”

 

褐发男人细细看他，“这才是对药剂感兴趣的原因？”

 

Snape郑重其事把毛绒绒的粉袜子叠好，轻轻放进抽屉紧靠里的位置。“也许吧。”

 

“你不可能救得了每一个人，知道么。”Remus柔声道。

 

“我懂！”Snape厉声呵斥，“我不需要你假装同情的提醒。”

 

Remus没有回答。

 

“我应该做得更多才对。”

 

“你已经尽力了，竭尽所能。几十人，上百人，都是因为有你的努力才能活到现在。”

 

Snape顺口接下去，“因为我杀了Dumbledore？”赤裸裸的自我厌恶。

 

“因为你做了任何人都不敢——或者不可能——做的事情。你是个英雄。”

 

Snape把自己沉入柔软的沙发，“一个杀掉自己挚友的英雄，Whoop，真够劲儿。”

 

“Severus……”

 

“别！”Snape怒视身边的人，“有些事情不能被原谅，永远不能。”他起身，踉跄几步，“茶？”

 

“好主意，再来点儿吐司行么？”

 

Snape抿着嘴唇走出房间，Remus则怔怔望着跳动的炉火发愣。

 

 

~~~sock sock sock sock sock~~~

 

Remus整理另一双黑袜子的时候，Snape带着放在托盘中的吐司和茶回来了，外加一罐橘子果酱。他把东西摆好，倒了两杯茶。Remus挪开自己的杯子，来到Snape身旁。双手捧起男人的脸，他轻轻印上柔软的唇，缓慢却温和。

 

“我爱你。”Remus贴着那薄薄的唇瓣低语，Snape拼命挣脱。

 

“我知道，你这白痴家伙，”魔药教授仔细涂好一片面包交给狼人，皱着眉瞅瞅对方一副耐心等待的样子，“而且没错，我确实很喜欢听到这句话。”

 

Remus微笑，咬了一大口吐司，用手指抹去蹭在嘴角的果酱。

 

“你可真没吃相。”

 

褐发男人栖身，黏糊糊甜丝丝的指腹压上来。“舔舔。”软软的声音在Snape耳中简直就像巨浪滔天，周身上下蹿过不易察觉的颤抖，挟着微微电流；几乎呻吟地喘了口气，Snape分开唇瓣，贪婪吮吸着Remus的手指。

 

“放轻松，”狼人用鼻子蹭蹭他散落的黑发，一点一点咬上Snape的耳垂。“我们还有好多袜子没整理完呢。”

 

“磨人的妖精（Cock tease）。”Snape低低咕哝一声，呷了口茶。

 

Remus满意地看着气氛再次变得愉悦，闲适温暖。

 

 

~~~sock sock sock sock sock~~~

 

褐发男人双手撑在膝头，瞪着面前的袜子。

 

“它们不会自动归类的。”

 

他手抖了抖，说到底也没有动。Snape则继续寻找，显然忘了就躺在表面的那双。“我不确定自己还想（want）坚持下去。”

 

魔药教授叠好手上的织物，干脆地码进抽屉。“和生活中很多事情一样，我不认为‘想要’（want）能解决任何问题。”见Remus不做声，他看了看袜子堆，又把视线挪回爱人脸上，“你盯着什么呢？”这问题真的很温和。

 

Remus伸臂，迟疑片刻，似乎举棋不定，然后他抓起什么东西，缩回来。手心躺着一双朴素的浅灰色长袜，刺眼地在嘲笑他。尽管毫不起眼，Snape也能一眼认出。它们和许多年前的那个六月里，他穿的内衣同样皱皱巴巴。Remus把袜子紧紧抱在怀中，身体前倾，好像锋利的痛楚正在撕咬五脏六腑。“我很抱歉。”声音细弱几不可闻，却在Snape脸上掀起强烈的愤懑。

 

“你已经说过——无数次了，而且每一次我都重申，我原谅你。这都是过去了，Remus。难道说，我的宽恕对你来讲还不够？”

 

Remus猛抬头，“不，是的！当然你原谅我了，Severus。只不过……”

 

黑发男人的目光被愠怒点燃，“只不过什么？”他声音尖刻，“所有相关的人现在都死了，除却你和我。”Remus因话语中的回忆而退缩，Snape置若罔闻继续道，“而且我已经原谅你了。很明显你根本没有接受我的谅解，还打算继续惩罚自己，为什么？”

 

“我……我怎么能只是 _坐_ 在那儿？我怎么能允许那种事情发生？”

 

“我们早就翻过这页了，Lupin，我不希望再重温一遍。”他伸手，温柔抬起狼人的下巴，相隔不过几寸，深深凝视溢满了悲苦交织着悔恨的黯淡眸子。再开口时，Snape的声音带着低低的咆哮。“放。下。吧。”（Let. It. Go.）

 

Remus望进黑曜石般的深邃，“你呢？”

 

怨气在男人脸上一闪即逝，“我们并非在讨论我究竟怎样，袜子也没让 _我_ 想起这些。不过是的，我已经放下了。”

 

“真的？”Remus眼中尽是挑战的疑惑。“你也饶恕他们了么？”

 

Snape甩开手，“不，我还没有原谅你的 _朋友们_ 。”他啐一口，然后叹息。“但我已经放下仇恨了。你为什么一定要坚持将这件事挖出来，活生生横在我们中间？为什么希望过得那么痛苦？”

 

Remus睫毛忽闪几下，表情彻底崩溃。魔药教授再次凑过去，这一回他双手捧起爱人的脸，用拇指轻柔抹去泪花。“你在行动上早就表达过歉意了。你已经被原谅了。这都是陈年旧事，别想那么多了吧。”叠声安慰。

 

狼人抓住Snape的手腕，扭头亲吻遍布老茧的掌心。深呼吸，他闭上眼睛，缓缓吐气，“我会试试看。”苍白的微笑勉强抵过浓重的哀伤。

 

“你不止要试试看。”Snape轻轻拍了拍Remus的脸颊，“你必须时刻警醒，不能让过分的自怨自艾偷偷溜进心里，最终把你击垮。”眯起眼睛，尾音上挑，“同意么？”

 

Remus泪中带笑，“同意。”他羞涩地偷眼瞧了瞧眉头紧锁的伴侣，“我能要个拥抱么？”

 

黑发男人看上去一幅认命的样子，“你打算趴在我肩上痛哭么？因为如果是这样，我不会答应的。”

 

Remus的笑容终于不再朦胧，“我保证。”

 

Snape张开双臂抱了他一小会儿，然后轻轻推开爱人，“干活。”

 

 

~~~sock sock sock sock sock~~~

 

长长的高筒袜，上好的丝绸，纯粹的浓绿。Snape盯着它们，两眼冒火，表情生硬。

 

“Severus？”

 

Snape使劲儿晃晃脑袋，“Malfoy的礼物，祝贺我成为食死徒。”

 

Remus放下手中刚刚叠好的袜子，静静走过来坐在他身边。几分钟后狼人打破沉默，“你在行动上早就表达过歉意了。你已经被原谅了。这都是陈年旧事，别想那么多了吧。”

 

黑发男人暴怒，狠狠瞪他。“ _不要_ 鹦鹉学舌，拿我的话堵我的嘴！这根本完全不同。”

 

“不同么？”Remus的亲切温和让Snape禁不住抖了抖。狼人从地板上挪过来，直到两人靠在一起，伸手环过Snape僵直的肩膀，轻轻将一缕散乱的黑发理到他耳后。“并非我在鹦鹉学舌，Severus。这些是真理，是宽恕，更是爱啊。”Remus前额抵在Snape肩头，安静等待。

 

良久，Snape耸耸肩，经过深思熟虑般，将袜子卷好收进抽屉，“我会尽力的。”声音粗哑。

 

狼人看上去像个自豪的家长，魔药教授则危险地眯起眼睛。“你知道我有多讨厌那种无聊的表情。”

 

Remus大笑，却没再说什么。

 

 

~~~sock sock sock sock sock~~~

 

Remus死死盯着一双破了好几个洞的黑袜，小心翼翼捧起来，似乎一不小心就会碎裂。

 

“你的Sunday socks？”（某鱼：原谅我吧我真的不知道Sunday socks是哪种袜子……）

 

狼人吸吸鼻子，“是Sirius的。”

 

Snape怔了怔，时钟一格一格向前走，“你们曾经在一起？”

 

Remus起身。Snape之前从没提起过，更没问过关于Sirius的事情，从没质疑过他们之间的关系，而且自己也从没解释过一个字。“不是。”

 

黑发男人细细审视面前的脸孔，“你爱他么？”毫无遮拦的问题，毫无感情的口吻。

 

Remus绝望地闭上眼，一直以来他都在逃避这种情况，甚至脑海中也不允许对自己诚实作答。“是的。”听到真相被大声讲出来，他自己都吓了一跳。

 

“但他认为你是个叛徒。”

 

“我却认为他是个凶手。”

 

狼人没有睁眼，只觉得身子渐渐麻木，却抵不住心口钝感的痛越压越沉。炉火轻叹，钟摆滴嗒。

 

“你原谅他了么？”Snape的声音几乎是完全客观，不掺一丝杂念。

 

“是的。”

 

“他原谅你了么？”

 

“是的。”

 

“那么你为什么不能原谅自己？”

 

“什么？”Remus睁开眼，疑惑地看着黑发男人。

 

“很简单，尽管似乎没完没了被提出来：为什么你还不能原谅自己？”压抑着怒气的腔调。

 

“呃……我……”

 

“你宽恕了身边的每一个人，”Snape解释道，好像面对一个特别迟钝的学生，“然而却无法宽恕自己？究竟你为了什么在自责？”

 

Remus有些激动，“这么多年他被丢在Azkaban！我本该做点儿什么！”

 

“什么？”Snape提高声音，“他曾经有声明过自己是无辜的么？你，或者任何人，有任何理由相信他不是表面看上去的样子？”

 

“他曾经是我的朋友——我应该明白的。”

 

“为什么？”Snape现在是真的生气了，“难道你觉得，因为你爱某个人，他就没办法当个杀人犯？”

 

“我……”Remus好像被狠狠扇了一耳光。

 

“没错，”黑发男人冷笑，“那会儿你相信他，就能改变任何事情么？就能让他从监狱出来？抓住真的凶手？”

 

“不是，但……但……我至少能够去看看他。十二年，他孤零零在那个地方慢慢腐烂掉，想着世界上一个朋友都没有！ _有些事情不能被原谅，永远不能。_ ”

 

寂静中只有时间在流淌。

 

“就算这样他还是原谅你了？”

 

“是的。”Remus哽咽着，声音模模糊糊，“我……我不配。”

 

“毫无疑问你根本不配。”Snape说得刺耳，“你是个怪物，野蛮的畜生。你从脑袋顶到尾巴尖都不值得任何宽恕或者哪怕一丁点儿爱。”

 

狼人脸上瞬间血色尽失，苍白如纸，头也不抬地将视线锁在手里的袜子上。

 

Severus干笑两声，“更别提我也不值得原谅。我背叛了那些曾经托付信任的人，造成数不清的悲剧，痛苦甚至双手沾满鲜血。我还杀了这辈子最好的朋友，看在Merlin的份上。”

 

Remus疑惑地抬头，“但是……？”

 

“但是我们得到了宽恕，除了自己不能原谅自己。”魔药教授哼一声，“或者也不是每个人。”仰起脖子靠上沙发的扶手，“真是超级闹剧。你确定那柜橱从来没被Albus用过？”

 

Remus看着他，无言以对。

 

“这还不明白？”Snape咧嘴扯出个滑稽的苦笑，挺身坐起，望向Remus，深邃的眸子闪闪发亮。“来回顾一下：谁是最可恶，最最不值得原谅的杂种？”

 

Remus目瞪口呆。

 

“是前食死徒么？他眼睁睁看着自己的奶奶被毒死。他让自己沉浸在黑魔法中。”Snape掰着手指计算，“他通风报信，导致血流成河。他折磨拷问，杀人如麻。他背叛了信任自己的那些人。他是个丑陋、油腻腻的饭桶，不仅吓坏了孩子们，也对其他人举止粗暴，而且现在正对他的爱人一无所知。”凑近Remus，魔药教授嗓音渐渐低沉，徘徊在喉间悸动。“或者，是狼人么？那头怪物，淌着口水的畜生？狰狞凶残的东西，被父亲憎恨的同时伤透了母亲的心？魔鬼似的差点儿杀了一位同学，又放任这个人在全校面前被羞辱的恶棍？背信弃义，所谓朋友，伪君子，不相信好兄弟是清白的，即使那兄弟从来没有声明过？卑鄙无耻却又可怜的灵魂啊，他们简直不配活着，对不对？”

 

褐发男人脸红了，“我真的不明白……”

 

“你不懂？哦不，当然不懂。你太笨了，可悲的傻瓜怎么能明白呢；而我又太自负，太残忍，不会费力解释任何东西。或许我们应当干脆点儿，杀了对方？”他挑起一根眉毛。

 

“别乱讲，Severus！你是不是完全‘扭曲’了？究竟在胡说什么？”

 

“你看不出来这很可笑么？曾经对我们至关重要，被我们放在心上珍惜的人都已经原谅我们了，无条件接受，赐给你我宽恕。但我们有接受这难能可贵的礼物，好好走下去么？非也。我们只是坐在这里，沉溺于悲悲戚戚，把别人提都不会提到我们的那些可怕的事情统统划拉到自己头上。”

 

Remus扭头看看Snape，释然地笑了。

 

“你真可怜，Lupin。他们早该把你锁起来，直接丢掉钥匙。”

 

狼人慢慢点头，“是的。至于你，完全应该为了所犯的滔天罪行被处死，根本没有任何救赎的必要。”

 

“正确。”Snape同意。“所以，我们要不要做做好事，杀了对方，或者我们把这些‘袜子’扔在一边，继续——不管会 _怎样_ ？”

 

狼人蹙眉，“这表示要放下很多很多啊。”

 

黑发男人点头，“我们可能应该学学从另一个角度看问题。”

 

“值得么，你觉得？”Remus微笑着问道。

 

“值得抛弃消沉，噩梦，焦虑以及偏执？”他看着天花板，“或许我们不该这么草率，太不 _安全_ 了。”

 

“你会在我身边么？”Remus仰起脸追随爱人的视线。

 

“永远。”

 

“那我就觉得，值得试试看。”Remus羞涩地笑笑，倾身向前，柔软的唇蹭过Snape的，“我们从哪儿开始？”

 

“从收拾好袜子开始。”Snape坐直，满脸严肃。

 

Lupin挫败地呻吟，视线转向面前的袜子堆，“Severus，快看！”

 

杂乱比起刚才只剩下很少一点儿了。Snape挑眉，“要我说，是我们回到了正轨。”

 

Remus点头，抬手伸向继续缩水的工作。

 

 

~~~sock sock sock sock sock~~~

 

“这是……？”Snape从最后的狼藉中扽出一只长长的黑色高筒袜。

 

“哦，不。放在一边儿吧，Severus。”

 

Snape无视爱人的抗议，将柔软的织物贴在脸上磨蹭，“丝绸！Remus，你还有什么没告诉我的？”

 

“没了，Severus，拜托，不值一提。”

 

“不值一提？”黑发男人揪出第二只，第三，四，五只当然，甚至第六只一模一样的袜子。“三双黑色丝绸高筒袜，你竟然说没什么瞒着我？”他的声音表示情绪几乎到了某种边缘，“我不在的时候，你 _穿_ 这些？”

 

“不！我没有。”

 

Snape将诱人的料子滑过手掌，期待地瞥了Remus一眼。“你穿着应该会很好看。”

 

Remus双颊腾起红晕，“我都没这么想过。不，我只是……我喜欢那触感。”

 

“你用它手淫？我还满足不了你么？”

 

狼人笑道，“太满足了，一半的时间我都快走不了路了。”拿起一只袜子，故意扫过Snape颈间，“我本打算和你讲讲这些的。”他紧紧缠绕Snape的手腕，“我不过是想……”

 

Snape栖身靠近，修长手指把玩着Remus的头发，将他拉到跟前。“你想，我可能会用它们把你绑起来？”沿狼人的下颌线一路舔过，轻轻在耳朵后面印上牙印儿。“你想我可能会让你四仰八叉躺在床上，牢牢捆起来，一只袜子拴住阴茎，再用另一只挑逗你，直到你忍不住哀鸣，像个可怜虫，欲火焚身的坏蛋那样求我，正如你的本来面目一样？”

 

Remus轻喘，向后仰头，露出脖颈，“我真希望你能那样做，是的。”狼人气息不稳，声音发颤。

 

“没问题。”Snape毫不吝啬地吃吃笑起来，“我们还有好多袜子要整理呐。”

 

Remus抱怨一声，翻身骑在黑发男人膝头，“ _去他妈的_ 袜子；干 _我_ 吧。”（ _Fuck_ the socks; fuck _me._ ）他深深吻住Snape，细细探索口腔中每一丝隐蔽和纹理，最终分开时，两个人都有些上气不接下气。

 

“这只能让事情变得更糟，你知道。”Snape勉强收拢呼吸。

 

“怎么会？”Remus轻吻爱人的眼睑。

 

“呃，我们永远都整理不完了，除非……”

 

Remus好像坐到了钉子，弹起来，“你确定？”Snape笑得暧昧。“你这 _坏家伙_ 。”（You _prick_ ）

 

“态度好点儿，Remus，要不然我才不会绑你。”警告带着戏谑揶揄，“我想把我的袜子收好。”

 

哀怨地瞅了一眼，Remus爬下Snape的膝盖，回到他身边坐下。抓起一把袜子，他动作夸张，用力拣选，双手发抖。

 

Snape贴过去，咬着Remus的耳朵吹气，低沉的喉音染上情色，“你挫败的样子最性感了。”

 

狼人哼唧一声表示不屑，塞好最后一双袜子，站起来扛着满满当当的抽屉走了。搬进卧室，他对正滑轨，轻轻将抽屉放回原处。弯腰压实，Remus卷起小狼崽袜子的脚趾部分，关好抽屉。慢慢摩挲，指尖在柜门徘徊了一小会儿，他朝过去的记忆轻轻告别，然后转身，走向他的爱人，准备编织全新的美好时光。

 

 

~~END~~

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009/5/13

 


End file.
